


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: As a kid, Sasuke wasn’t a big fan of Santa Claus. Rather, he prided himself that he wasn’t like those other stupid and gullible kids who fell for such lies. He was smart witty kid. But now as a father, who has a wife and a daughter who is very much into Santa Claus. Sarada would do anything once Santa was put into the equation, what would Sasuke do?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Who would have thought that Sasuke would be celebrating Christmas differently as a father and as a kid? 

As a kid, of course he and his brother didn't believe in whatever Santa-crap other people would make up. They definitely look forward to receiving gifts and that's it. No Santa costumes or 'I have to be an obedient kid or else no gift from Santa' lies. 

But now as a father, who has a daughter who is very much in to the Santa-crap (It usually takes a bunch of stories and miracles before Sarada goes to sleep, but the moment he mentions 'Santa', she becomes an obedient kid and dozes off.) he doesn't have much of a choice but to deal with it. 

Now, he watches his wife comb her silky hair in front of the vanity. She kept on combing her hair until she suddenly stopped and stared into the void. "What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked. 

Surprised hearing her husband's voice, Sakura came back to reality. She gave her husband a glare and then a nasty 'hmp'. 

"What's your problem?" 

"Oh nothing Mr. I-am-a-smart-kid-I-do-not-believe-in-Santa-Claus" Sakura replied haughtily. "I'm sorry if your daughter comes after her gullible mother who believed in Santa Claus until she was 10!" 

"So that's her problem..." Sasuke thought. 

* * *

_One weekend when Sarada was staying with his parents, he and Sakura had a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant with all those candle-lit, rose petals on the floor and romantic alluring music._

_They started talking about how each other's day went. They kept on having a nice conversation until a Christmas song in a provoking arrangement played._

_Sakura was taking the mid shift in the hospital so it was Sasuke's duty to tuck Sarada to bed. "Sarada has been into this Santa-thing. The moment I say Santa, she'll be doing whatever I say. I wonder where she got that from? Me and Itachi were smart enough that Mom and Dad weren't able to use this Santa card against us brothers," Sasuke smirked as he drank his wine._

_"I'm sorry if you married someone stupid who believed in Santa until was 10," Sakura replied dryly._

_And with that, Sasuke just bid goodbye to the steamy fun night he planned for him and his wife and welcomed the night on the couch, cold and alone._

* * *

"Hey! You still haven't forgiven me with what I said that night?" Sasuke asked. But Sakura ignored him and just went on with her beauty regimen. 

"I told you, I'm sorry for what I said. You're one of the smartest people I know..." Sakura just raised a brow at him. Sasuke let out a sigh and continued. 

"I'm actually happy with this Santa thing. At least it makes Sarada sleep early which allows us to have more time with each other." Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and gently grabbed her hand.

"Don't you miss me?" Sasuke seductively. Her hand landed on his stomach but he guided it to go down, down and down until her hand touched something hard. "Don't you miss this too?" 

"Argh! Thank heavens you're my husband!" Sakura stood up from her vanity and pushed Sasuke down the bed. 

Several rounds later, Sasuke was finally satisfied and ready to sleep. However, the way his wife's hands still roamed around his nether region seems to speak otherwise. 

"Still not satisfied Sakura?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Well...Depends on how you're going to respond to the favor I'm going to ask," his wife responded seductively.

"So, what is this...f... favor?" Sasuke stuttered as Sakura's touch on his inner thigh made his whole-body shiver with excitement. 

"I want you to dress up as Santa for Christmas... for Sarada," Sakura replied firmly. Knowing her husband, if this was a usual conversation on the dinner table, he would just shrug it off and tell her she's being ridiculous. She took her chance and discussed this where she could have an advantage - in bed. 

"What exactly do you...wa...want me to... do?" Sasuke asked. He can't help reacting to Sakura's touches and grip. 

"Dress up as Santa. Sarada catches you placing her gift under the Christmas tree, escape through the window then come back through the backdoor. I'll distract Sarada while you change back to 'Papa'." Sasuke found it really ridiculous how his wife and daughter is so obsessed with this Santa thing but it's hard to say no when she’s touching him where and how he liked to be touched. 

"Fine." He finally gave in. Sakura tightened her grip around him. Damn. He might regret this in the future but how could he say no to this?! 

"REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH ANATA!" Sakura let go of what she was tightly holding earlier and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she kissed him like there is no tomorrow. 

Moments later, the same mouth that kissed him, also explored his nether region. 

\--- CHRISTMAS EVE ---

Sakura looks at her husband invitingly, who is now dressed as Santa. Maybe it's her hormones or something but despite the fake huge belly and long white beard, she feels really turned on with how Sasuke looks right now and the fact he's being a great father to Sarada for doing this, makes her want to make another baby with him. 

'A kiss. A kiss should be enough and I'll wake up Sarada and go with the plan,' Sakura thought. 

She kissed Sasuke's lips as a good luck charm but ended up doing more when Sasuke's tongue entered her own mouth. They didn't know how long they had been lip locking but the next thing they knew something fell on the floor. 

Sakura turned around and saw Sarada frozen and about to cry, her stuffed toy on the floor. 

"Mama... Wh... Why are... Why are you ki... kissing Santa? Do... Don't you... love Papa anymore?" Sarada said in between her sobs. 

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other. 

'Should we tell her that Papa is dressing up as Santa or let her believe that Mama cheated on Papa by kissing Santa Claus?'

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Thank you!


End file.
